Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for electronic devices and more specifically to user removable protective enclosures or cases for mobile electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile consumer electronic products, such as smart and cellular phones, computing tablets, MP3/audio/video players, gaming devices and laptops are continuously and rapidly evolving to meet expanding consumer demands. Such devices are becoming more and more powerful, connected, and interactive, and employ bigger and bigger screens. For example, the recent generation of Apple's iPhone 6 Plus, introduced in September 2014, provides nearly double the screen space of the original iPhone (1st generation) introduced in 2007. With ever increasing size, users are looking to find more and more convenient ways to accommodate the transport and use of such devices together with their personal items.
The inventors here have recognized that there is a need for protective cases for such mobile electronic devices that are capable of providing a compartment to carry personal items (e.g., credit cards, cash, change, business cards, keys, etc.), while also providing multiple viewing/operating positions.